ゆうわく
by Only-Aerith
Summary: bleach/vampire knight/twilight crossover. Too complicated to sumarise but its generally a love story with hitsugaya, zero and edward cullen involved not with each other . i wont give away anymore hints. just read n find out


**Prologue**

Don't you hate it when you wake up in the middle of the night with quicksilver sweat trickling down your face? To have someone mistake you for a weak damsel, one that constantly hides herself in the corner and befriends the shadows until the light of her life finally reaches out towards her and grasps her dying heart, to tell her that he loves her. Loves her so much that it hurts? So that you, too, want to return such a gift, to share the pain, the pain of love...one that I'll never forget, nor will I regret that precious feeling. Never.

**Chapter 1**

The crystal droplets continued to tap lightly against the sleek, silver Volvo as it slowly drove up the narrow driveway of Cross Academy. "I don't see why we couldn't have moved to South America, it's about time we paid a visit to Zafrina and her sisters. Anyway, this place is much too restricted and it doesn't even have more than ten hectares of land, even our old house in Forks covered a larger area than this piece of shi—"

"Enough Rosalie, if you please. You have been complaining about this since we took the first step out of our home in Forks. I tried to practice my skill of appeasement but it appears that it's working against your favour. Now, please, Rosalie" and with that, Carlisle swiftly turned his gaze back onto the muddy road.

Rosalie shifted her weight on the seat and crossed her marble arms in front of her chest, mumbling an incoherent sentence along the lines of 'moving out of America' and 'loosing her freedom of speech'. Carlisle's blonde hair gently fell and rested upon the side of his perfect ivory skin, allowing the shadow to cover the irritation he felt towards the broken record in the backseat. A loud groan resonated off the confined walls of the Volvo, but no one bothered inquiring. The Cullen family had enough experience with these situations to know what was needed to be done. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Alice tilted their heads to the general direction of their bronze-haired brother/son and gave him a sympathetic look. One which he acknowledged with a nod, though the crease between his godly topaz eyes never disappeared. The Cullens knew how hard it was for Edward, to deal with Rosalie's constant complaints every second of every minute of his every day of his every year. Ninety-one years to be precise.

"Hey! You're the new Cullen family right?" the words that emanated from this petite brunette appeared to have been a gesture of hospitality.

A gesture that was lost in translation as an army of teenage girls charged at the Cullen family with notepads, cameras and mobiles like a Harry Potter fan spotting Daniel Radcliff walking down their neighbourhood. Jasper immediately took a protective stance in front of his family with his right arm outstretched in attempt to shield them from the upcoming disaster.

"Hey get back! Return to your dorms! The Night Class will be here soon and if you don't lea—" her 'commanding' words soon became a soft gurgle as she disappeared under the waves of teenage girls.

"Holy shit…"

"Emmett watch your language, no cussing"

"Sorry Esme, just slips sometimes, you know?"

Alice danced her way towards the old fashioned building, humming a soothing tune as she slid skilfully past the crowd. "It'll be fine, I can tell" and with that, the corners of her full lips slid up into a sly grin.

"Oh, haha very funny Alice"

"Was that sarcasm I sensed Emmett?"

He returned the remark with a rueful smile whilst scratching the back of his neck. "No ma'am"

"You're allowing another seven vampires to join the academy?!"

"I'm sorry I didn't inform you of this Zero-kun...but I'll make it up to you with one of Daddy's hugs!".

The corners of his lips stretched beyond imaginable lengths as he reached over the wooden desk to hug the tall, well built, violet haired and eyed teenager in front of him.

"I AM NOT YOUR SON! I would have found a way to kill myself somehow already if I was. And if you will excuse me"

The large wooden door that stretched a few metres across the room slammed shut, followed by a violent tremor, in which there were four casualties. Three vases and a bookshelf. Even so, the muffled cries of a heartbroken chairman could be heard through the wooden doors.

***

"I see that you've settled quite nicely Edward"

"And I must thankyou for all that you have done for my family and I, Kaname-sama"

"No, no please call me by Kaname, a friend of Aro's does not need to be so formal when addressing me."

"Your wish, my command."

Edward's mouth twitched up into a crooked smile as he watched Kaname take his seat across the large, rectangular wooden desk across from him. He, too, swiftly placed himself in the leather chair in front of the Dorm Leader. They sat there, motionlessly staring at one another, topaz eyes boring into a crimson pool of blood. The room's atmosphere took a detour and returned with a mixture of urgency and the vampirish form of panic. Unlike humans, vampires don't fidget with objects within grasping length, they sit motionlessly, allowing the depth of the problem consume them, vampires don't run away from their troubles. They face them, head on, and if not, they can just put an end to the much procrastinated 'forever'. The silent conversation between the two god-like statues continued with Edward occasionally nodding his head a fraction of an inch, too insignificant for human eyes.

"I see…"

"It's not certain, however."

"But there is a possibility?"

"Yes"

"This is quite the hassle…"

"Indeed, I've told Alice to keep watch for any further events"

"Of course, what will we do without you, Edward"

"The pleasures all mine, Kaname"

"Very well, please, keep me well informed of updates and any possible changes in the predictions, no matter how insignificant."

"Understood"

Edward slid the chair back without making even the smallest sound and hastily walked to the door, reaching out for the golden, metal doorknob.

"How long?"

His bronze strands fell loosely, covering his eyes as his head drooped to meet the floor's gaze. "According to Alice's prediction, we've got a week until they come. It'll be in the large courtyard near the west gate"

"And Zero?"

"No, he doesn't know about this, but he appears to take sides with the Vampire Hunters Association on the day"

"Typical...Yuuki will be hurt…"

"You care a lot about Yuuki, don't you?"

"She is my reason for this existence"

"I wish I was as fortunate as you to experience such a joy, a reason for forever"

"You're wrong"

The Greek god's bemused expression caused Kaname to let out one of his rare, angelic chuckles.

"How, may I ask, am I wrong?"

"Edward, friend, love is a form of pain, a harmful addictive drug. Once lost, the damage it will cause to your body is extensive, beyond repair...love is not joyful but a momentary hallucination. A temporary high."

The room returned to the silence that dominated before, as they once again let their sorrows consume them, to drown them with reality in a fantasy world.

"Have you ever loved someone, Edward?"

All that could be heard was a soft gasp as his topaz eyes widened to reveal more of the mesmerising, melting honey. Once again, silence triumphed.

Edward elegantly strode past the wooden frames, allowing a small whisper to escape his lips,

"Once…"

***

"Alice…"

Worry and horror shot through her face as her eyebrows knitted together, concentrating.

"Did you see it Edward?"

"Yes"

"It's certain, they're coming"

"I know Alice, I know"

"What are we going to do Edward?"

He slowly combed through his tangled bronze hair whilst his other hand pinched the bridge of his perfect nose. "We will fight"

"But the chances are—"

"Equal"

"Edward…"

"Alice, we will call for help from the Volturi"

"Edward…"

"It'll be fine Alice, I promise"

"Right, you're reassuring someone who can predict the future that it'll be fine"

"Very much so"

"...fair enough, can't say I saw that coming…"

"I will inform Kaname of this…"

Particles of dust flew past her as she stared at the empty space where her brother use to be. But then, she too, escaped the eerie courtyard, leaving behind two heavenly aromas. As heavenly as the scent may be, the wind will carry it away, away from here, until it disappears… So, if that is the fate of all that is heavenly...all that is perfect...what will happen to them?

**Asami Haruko POV**

"HARUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" resonated off the walls of the tenth division barracks and areas within a ten-mile radius of it.

Well, that's what I've always thought anyway.

My heart raced with adrenaline as my feet pounded the floorboards that led to Rangiku-chan's quarters. "Rangiku-chan help meeeeeeeeeeee" I shouted as I violently drummed the rice paper door. Aw, man this is lame. It was just a joke...no harm done AT ALL. I mean honestly, Taicho looks pretty babe with mascara. If I was a dude, I would totally dig him. A rueful sigh escaped my trembling lips, if only…

"Haruko"

As a form of instincts I swiftly turned my head around whilst my dark brown hair swayed with the motion. PUCK.

"Haruko…"

Almost instantly I felt a surge of reiatsu knocked me off my feet, suppressing all forms of movement. Ah, just my luck…

"I. Am. Going. To. Give. You. Ten. Seconds. To. Explain. Yourself. Haruko. Before. I. End. Your. Pesky. Little. Life."

I gathered all my past knowledge of the OC and Desperate Housewives as I eagerly rummaged through my thoughts for the perfect pick-up line.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'll put U n I together" and with that I gave the white haired captain one of my famous dimpled smiles. Works like a charm.

And just as I predicted, his face softened with a pink tinge on his high cheekbones. Yep, I'll so dig him. Wait. No. It's wrong to check out my own captain. Byakuya on the other hand...

"Haruko, get back to work...please"

"Of course Toushiro"

"and don't get into anymore trouble for today okay?"

"I won't" and with that I flashed my brilliant white teeth. I believe in flossing, you see.

"And it's Hitsugaya TAICHO"

I chuckled at his remark. Absolutely no force in it, especially not when he's half smiling. I'm lucky to have him as my captain. I really am.

A sly smirk spread across my face as my metallic blue eyes glimmered from the scorching sun.

"But Toushiro, that's not what you said last night…"

His jaw dropped whilst his eyes widened to an unimaginable size. The door I was leaning on slammed open to reveal a strawberry blonde women who held the same expression as the white-haired captain in front of me.

"OH. MY. GOD."

"Matsumoto...don't you dare make a sound"

"OH. MY. GOD."

"I am warning you Matsumoto…"

"OH. MY. GOD."

My face turned purple as I tried to suppress my laughter. Tried. The sound of my laugh was drowned out however, by the sound of metal scratching against a case. I stopped. Eyes wide as I stared at the blade pointed at my neck.

"No, please Haruko, do continue"

"No, it's okay Taicho. It wasn't really funny anyway"

"Wasn't really funny?"

"Wasn't funny at all"

"Are you sure"

"Positive"

"If you're not, do feel free to continue your laughing"

"No, I'm fine"

"Well that's great to hear"

"Yes it is"

But that's not the end of it, he's not finished, there's still a dark edge to his husky voice. Yet so seductive. Yet horribly intimidating. I studied his face as the shadows spread across his face, in proportion to the accumulating creases between his brows. "But you won't be for long"

"Taicho...are you wearing mascara?!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

The smile returned to my face as the words slipped out of my mouth "Correction, water-proof mascara"

Hey! My name is Asami Haruko! And I wuv you. Haha nah just joshing ya. If you must know (whatever makes you sleep at night…or lack thereof), I have dark brown hair with natural blonde streaks which hangs loosely in a bun. If I let my hair out, it falls below my waist, which I have to add, is very inconvenient. Also, I have metallic blue eyes which most people say are ridiculously large. They're stupid. Oh! And I'm shorter than Taicho. No, no, I'm not a midget. After the Winter War, it appears that the stress evaporated from his worried little body. Which, for some random reason, led to a massive growth spurt. I use to be taller than him...in the good old days...he's 182cm now...lame. Only 15cm to go...then he won't be so intimidating…*hmph*

***

"Ne, ne...Toushiro…"I whispered whilst gently tugging his sleeve. Hmm...he dry-cleaned it recently…

"Please...Taicho" I insisted as my eyes watered and my lips formed yet another irresistible feature of mine. POUT-ANATOR 2000. I like assigning names to different objects...or people. F.Y.I....I won Yachiru in the "Awesome naming named things naming contest"…And what's even cooler is the fact that I named that contest. My lips pulled into a smile as I silently chuckled at the thought.

"No Haruko, I'm sorry. But a captain's meeting is strictly for captains only"

"But, but Rangiku-chan is going…"

"This is a special meeting, the vice-captains were ordered to go too"

"But I'm the 5th seat!"

"and…?"

"I'm only 5 ranks away from you!"

"only five?"

"Yes, only"

"I see, well, you are also five seconds away from being ripped into five different pieces"

"Hey! You used five so many times in there!"

His puckered face slowly smoothed out, allowing a smirk to dominate his now, sly expression. "Have fun, Haruko"

I quickly extended my arm to reach his/my sleeve. It's practically my property now. But his cold hands swatted it away, ever so gently. I hate how he does that… Why can't he just whack my hand away, it'll give me a reason to cuss at him. A gust of air escaped my lips only to have yet another huff of breath let out as two soft hands wrapped their way around my eyes.

"Guess who"

Why me...the only person that I don't ever want to see. Well, technically I can't see her right now. Ah, how I wish I could stay like this.

"Is it you God?"

"Hahaha, you're so funny Mi-chan!"

"...Jesus?"

"Nope!"

"Oguri Shun?"

"You wish!"

"Toushiro?"

"Hey, wait, why are all you're guesses guys?!"

The blackness of her hands was soon replaced with a...Yuina Amarin. Her expression of exasperation never fails her. PMS much? Yeah, sure she was beautiful in her own little unconventional way, with her platinum blonde hair and red eyes. But...just no.

"Let's go shopping!"

"Umm, I sort of have to go to a captain's meeting…"

"But your not a captain!"

"Sorry, you no me Yuina-chan! I love stalking my Toushiro"

Her face darkened as her expression became unfathomable. Her body emitted cryptic messages that were along the lines of "CAUTION" or "MICHAEL JACKSON UP AHEAD".

"I said come damn it! Why won't you come?!"

A light giggle escaped my crooked smile as I whispered "That's what she said."

And with that I shunpo-ed away from the PMS-Queen, too afraid to look back...even I knew better than to do that. Phew...seems like I lost track of that lil' devil. Well, actually she's taller than me. I silently stalked up to the window of the meeting room, anticipating some juicy gossip. Last time, I caught Soi-Fon and Byakuya bitching about Ichigo. I mean, wow.

"But I thought they signed a treaty?!"

"It appears that there is a misunderstanding...and the vampire hunters association is taking action"

"Surely, they can't act based purely on the fact that one newborn nearly harmed a student! That's ridiculous"

"It is not within our jurisdiction to claim what is fair and what is not, we can only prevent harm that this war may cause to the humans"

"So what are we going to do then…?"

I watched my superiors intently, mesmerized by the situation as their heads turned to face Yamamoto Soutaicho's.

"Every squad is to prepare for battle. We will arrive on the day of the war to subdue to conflict. If anyone of them do not restrain themselves, then I give you permission to eliminate them."

"Understood."

A tingling sensation shot up my spine, leaving a dark edge within my body. War? Again? WHY? Are they blind?! Did they wear a blindfold last time during the Winter War?! Did they not see the casualties, the gore? This has to be a joke...it can't be real. Only one way to make sure… "Hitsugaya Taicho…"

My thoughts were confirmed as I stared into his deep, rueful eyes.

"Taicho…"


End file.
